Joker in Remnant
by GUNdaiRANGER
Summary: Joker has died and gone to the realm of Hades, the god of the underworld generously gives Joker one more chance at life in the world of Remnant, will the hunters and huntresses be able to hunt down the Clown Prince of Crime? Or will Remnant have one last laugh?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, GUNdaiRANGER here. I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything and that's because I'm busy with babysitting duties, someone else is on the computer and also I'm usually distracted and Writer's block hits me like a fly to an electric bug zapper, this crossover fan fic is something that I've had in my head for a while and I just needed to get this on here, so without further ado I present to you "JOKER IN REMNANT!"**

 **Chapter 1: Arrival**

[Abandoned Arkham Asylum]

Batman had just entered a broken down theater room with lights on, and circus things that clearly belonged to the Joker. As Batman continues, he stumbles upon a theater screen hanging from metal bars. As Batman continues to look around, he hears a voice coming from nowhere.

"What's the matter Batman? No witty comeback? No threat?" Then the lights in the theater room suddenly turn off, leaving the room dark. "Fine, then I'll provide the narration." Then the blank screen read 'Our Family Memories' as it shows Joker in a medical get up with the sadistic smile he always has. "I'll begin with how I began to peel back the layers of the boy's mind, though he bravely tried to fight it at first."

Then the reel shows Joker in a 'Kiss the cook' apron with a grill and a lidded pot on top, then Joker removes the lid as he's licking his lips as he pulls out two electrical clamps, then attaches them to a restraining bed with Tim Drake aka Robin on to it. "You would've been so proud to see him so strong." Then the reel showed Joker pulling the switch and then Batman's face turned shocked as he saw his young crime fighting partner getting electrocuted. "But all too soon, the serums and the shocks took their toll, and the dear lad began to share such secrets with me, secrets that are mine alone, Bruce…."

Soon after Batman heard his name being uttered by Joker, his face then turned angry. "It's true Batsy, I know everything, and kinda like the kid who peeks at his Christmas presents, I must admit, sadly anti climactic. Behind all the stern and the batarangs, you're just a little boy in a playsuit, crying for mommy and daddy, it'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic….no what the heck, I'll laugh anyway." Then Joker laughs his most sadistic laugh yet as unbeknownst to him Batman comes flying at him as Joker finally sees him coming, Batman flies through the window of the projection booth.

Joker steps back as Batman crashes through the window, Batman quickly grabs Joker by the collar of his purple tux and punches him in the face, Joker falls back and hits the projection reel as he falls and quickly tries to get away, but Batman grabs him first and holds him by his collar. "If you don't like the movie, I got slides." Joker says with a smile, Batman then tosses Joker out the projection booth window and Joker lands on his circus boxes, Joker looks up and sees "Joker jr." with a sick sadistic smile on his face, then Joker turns around only to see Batman grab him by the throat and slam him against one of the blocks and starts to choke him slowly. "I'll break you in two." Batman said with a cold dark angry voice.

"Oh ho ho Batman, if you had the guts for that kind of fun, you'd have done it years ago, I on the other hand…." As Batman looks at Joker, Batman doesn't see Joker pull out a switch blade and at the last second, Batman backs away as Joker slashes him and leaves a large cut on his chest, blood coming out of the cut Joker had just made and just as quick Joker plants the blade into one of Batman's knees, Batman cries out in pain as he falls.

Joker then jumps down from blocks to the ground where Batman is and squats next to him. "You lost Batman, Robin is mine now, and the last sound you'll hear will be our laughter." Then Joker grabs the gun next to him with one hand and Batman's cape with the other, then Joker tosses the gun to 'Joker Jr.' "Here you go Sonny boy, make daddy proud." As Joker raises Batman by the cape. "Deliver the punch line." Then 'Joker Jr.' slowly raises the gun as he starts to laugh slowly and hesitantly and pulls the trigger once and out shoots a stick with a cloth attached to it with the letter 'BANG' written on it. "Tim…." Batman says as the laughter begins to speed up. "Do it!" Joker tells 'Joker Jr.' with a sadistic smile on his face.

Then 'Joker Jr' pulls the trigger the second time and Joker is sent flying as he cries out in pain as he lands on a block, Joker looks up and sees the stick with the word 'BANG' on it and with a look of sad confusion he uttered his last words. "That's not funny…." He then falls forward face first, dead.

[Underworld]

In the depths of this nightmarish realm, a certain clown wearing a purple and green tux is falling towards the lowest levels of said realm, all the while, for the first time in the underworld's realm, besides hearing the ruler's laughter, they heard the clown's laughter as he lands face first in front of Hades with an 'OMF' then the clown gets up with a smile on his face. "So this is hell, not much different from Gotham that's for sure. Joker then laughs as he finishes his sentence then he turns around to see the demon ruler of the realm sitting on his throne. "Hmmm….and who are you supposed to be? You're not Batman that's for sure."

"SILENCE CLOWN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO'RE YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" Joker looks confused for a moment or too, then a smile appears on his face. "Ooh I know, you're Manbat!" "SILENCE!" Hades roared, then he leans in to take a closer look at the one whom makes these jokes and upon further inspection, he finally sees the sadistic smile, the pale white face, and the purple and green tux. "Ah, it is you Joker. I had not recognized you at first. Welcome to the realm of the Underworld and my domain of Hades." "Hades my good man, or god. You're looking well for someone who's been stuck here for the last millennia or two or three or however long you were here."

"It's a pleasure to meet the legendary Joker of Gotham, I've been watching you from down below and your antics never cease to amuse me, and it's a shame to have you here in the land of the dead." "Believe you me it hasn't been fun for me either, to think the great Joker would get killed by a little kid, the thought of it makes me sick to my heart, well if I had one." Then Joker laughs a little only to punch of Hades' servants in the face as finishes his laugh.

"But enough about me, it seems you could use a few good laughs, so what can I do for you?" Asks Joker as he bows to the lord of the dead. "Joker, I know what you want…." Joker looks up raising one eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? How would you know what I could possibly want?" Hades stands from his gigantic throne and takes steps towards Joker as he does; Hades begins to shrink down to the Joker's size. Joker steps back as he's caught off guard by Hades magic. "Neat trick Hades, you have got to teach me that, hehehehehe. So tell me what you think I would want from you, Hades. What would Uncle Joker want?" Hades pats Joker on the shoulder with a smile on his face. "I would think the Joker would want another shot at life or in your case, a laugh at life." "Well what do you know, the dead man is right. Uncle Joker would love another laugh at life, so what have you in mind Hades?" Joker asks as he smiles a sadistic smile. "As you well know, the only way to revive you back to life would be if someone among the living would want you to come back alive and perform a revival ritual…."

A frown forms on Joker's face as he hears this. "Oh great and the only person that does want me back is Harley, but the dolt doesn't even have the know how, nor the magical abilities to perform such a ritual, not to mention I doubt anyone would lend her a helping hand since in someway shape or form, they'd be helping me out and don't even get me started on how Batman would try to stop Harley, he'd stop her every time! I might as well just spend the rest of eternity in here" Then Hades throws out a hearty laugh as he wraps his arm around Joker's neck to bring him closer. "True, but that's one way to revive you back to your realm…." Upon hearing this, Joker again is confused as he raises one eyebrow. "What are you babbling about?"

"I can revive you in a different realm, a realm of my choosing and once again you're free to do as you please." Intrigued, Joker smiles and laughs for a moment then shoots a serious look at Hades. "What's the catch dead man? If it's my soul, forget it, I already lost it while dancing with the devil in the pale moon night." Hades smiles as he looks at Joker. "No catch, I would hate to have your talents wasted on those already dead." "You're telling me. These stiffs don't look like they'd be any fun, so what's your plan? Any place or realm you'd send me to would probably have a Batman, and there'd be another Joker, we team up only to be stopped by that Batman teaming up with another Batman because Batman called other Batman's help, trust me I know these things." Joker says leaning into Hades' ear.

"What if I am to tell you I found such a realm without your "Bat" problem?" Joker is now even more intrigued as to what Hades had claimed as a mischievous smile comes across Joker's face. "Keep talking….."

[Remnant-Streets of Vale]

A group of men wearing black and red, being led by a man in white with a cigar, a cane and a black bowler hat with a red band walking up to a store called "From Dust till Dawn" As the group enters the store, the man in white drops his cigar from his mouth as he sees the store had been cleared out of Dust, the old store manager laying on his back on the floor dead with a metal spike sticking out of his chest where his heart would be and forced, wide smile on his dead face. "What?! How?! Who-?!" As the man stepped forward towards the counter, he notices a random cared on the counter, he picks it up sees that it's just a regular joker playing card with a picture of a clown in the middle.

The man flips the card around and sees a message written in black reading :Roman my boy, you're too slow! HAHAHAHAHA! –Joker.

Roman slips the card into his pocket, not before crushing it in his hands and starts fuming with rage. "GAH! That's the second time I tried to rob this place and still nothing comes out of it, first it was little red, and now there's this joker who thinks he can one up me?" Then one of the men in black and red suits raises his hand and speaks up. "We've never heard of this guy so maybe he just got lucky?" Roman thought about it in deep thought for a moment and smiles nonchalantly. "You know what? You're right, obviously it's some young amateur trying to make a name for himself, and believe you me, he could've picked a better name than "joker." As Roman takes out a lighter and lights up his cigar again, the building's phone begins to ring and everyone freezes for a minute.

The phone continues to ring until Roman decides to pick it up to answer the caller. "Hi, what do you want?" As Roman asked his question, all he could hear was static but the static begins to dissipate he could hear laughter coming from the other line. "Who is this?! And this better not be some prank caller!" The laughter slowly stops as the caller slowly catches their breath. "Roman my boy, if I were you, you'd better get out of there now unless you want the cops on your tail." Then the caller begins laughing maniacally as Roman hangs up and off into the distance, he could hear sirens approaching. "Tch, unbelievable!" "What do we do boss?" one of the men inquired. "Simple, we get out of here before the authorities get here! Now go, before I have you all fired!" The men exit the building running, Roman stays behind for a moment and looks back at the dead man smiling and shudders at the thought of someone dying with sick smile on their face, resuming his escape, Roman exits the building meeting up with his group as a carrier ship shows up and opens its hatches, leaving the men entry onto the ship.

Roman enters the ship as a woman in red dress with yellow markings walks up to him slowly with calm fire in her eyes. "So did you get the dust this time?" She asked as Roman lights up his cigar and puffs into it. "Sorry, some joker got to it before we did, and oh before I forget, he left his calling card…." Roman finishes his statement as he hands the woman in red the crumpled up card. She takes it and unfolds the crumples seeing that it was an ordinary playing card and turns it around and sees the message left for Roman, she smiles slyly upon the card and hands it back to Roman. "Whoever this man is, he's certainly got my attention. Who knows? He might even be your replacement Roman." Upon hearing this, Roman's face turned to anger as he steps forward towards the unknown woman.

"Now you listen here, no one is a better thief than me and I'll not hesitate to end that person's life to prove that point so don't mess with me-!" As Roman was about to finish his statement, a ball of fire appears in front of him held by the unknown woman. "Now now, let's not get feisty, after all you do still work for me got it? So no need for this unwarranted anger." The fireball then disappears from Roman's face as he steps back and breathes a sigh of relief as the woman turns around and walks away. "Oh and Roman, come at me like that again, and I'll make sure to redefine the term "fired" for you only."

[Beacon Academy]

It's eight in the morning as the sun is up and shining as Team RWBY begins slowly getting up with Blake being the first one up and getting her things ready for a shower, Weiss getting up soon after and doing the same, leaving both Yang and Ruby alone as they continued their slumber, Weiss looks back at the two sisters and sighs. "Look at them, sleeping even though the sun is up, not to mention it looks to be a beautiful morning." "Leave them be Weiss, we did just get off from a hard mission yesterday and Ozpin did say that we'd get the day off for completing the mission so it's best not to bother them." Weiss turns her head to Blake as she crosses her arms. "Yes, I do suppose you do have a point there." As if on cue on finishing her statement, Yang slowly gets up groggily, smacking her lips and rubbing her eyes as she yawns and stretches her arms. "Good morning team….what are you talking about?" Yang asks half awake. "We were just talking about you and Ruby sleeping in because of the mission yesterday." Blake answers. "Oh is that right? That was a hard one, no doubt about it." Yang says as another yawn escapes her mouth.

"Well I'm going to go and shower first so I'll see you guys later." Blake leaves for the showers leaving fully awake Weiss, the half-awake Yang, and the fully sleeping leader of the team, Ruby. "Hey Weiss, why don't you follow Blake and shower as well, it's going to take some time for Ruby to get up and I'm about to clock out again soon soooo….never mind." Yang says as she falls back down on her bed again asleep, leaving Weiss dumbfounded on how easy it was for Yang to fall asleep again. "And how long have I been on this team for?" Weiss asks as if expecting a reply but none came as she gathers her things and follows Yang's advice and heads to the showers with Blake.

Along the way, Weiss sees Blake talking with a rabbit eared girl, both with smiles on their faces as she walks passed them paying no heed, Blake notices this and finishes her conversation with the bunny faunus and catches up to Weiss. "Hey Weiss, you're going to the showers too?" Blake asks as Weiss turns her attention to Blake. "But of course, no one to talk to since our leader is still sleeping and Yang fell asleep again." "And how long have we been teammates?" Blake asks. "That's what I was thinking, so what were you and that girl talking about?" Weiss asked. "Oh, Velvet and I were just talking about some of the times her team got into some funny predicaments and I was talking to her in kind." Blake answered, looking at the ice princess. "Well I do suppose our team does get into a little mischief every once in a while." Weiss said turning her head away as Blake raises an eyebrow. "A 'little' mischief?" Blake says mockingly as they continue walking down the hall towards the showers.

"Hey Blake." Weiss says as they continue walking. "What is it?" Blake asks. "Since we have the day off today, why don't you and I head do the dust store later on today, I noticed that your supply has been running low so I figured 'Why not bring you along?'" Blake looks down at the ground in deep thought for a moment then she turns her head to her snowy comrade, with a slight smile on her face. "Sure, I don't have anything else going on for today so I'll come along." Weiss smiles approvingly as she opens the door to the showers. "Alright then, we're heading out at eleven, does that sound good?" "Sure, that sounds great."

3 hrs. Later

Weiss and Blake are just arriving at the local dust store, now turned into a crime scene, shocked at the amount of police surrounding the area. "Blake, what do you think happened here?" Weiss asked. "I honestly have no idea…" Blake answers her partner, she looks around and sees a nearby detective, she walks over to the detective and taps him on the shoulder. "Hm? What do you want; civilians aren't welcome here during a crime scene." "I'm sorry detective, my partner and I are huntresses from Beacon and I was wondering if—" The detective cuts her off. "Oh did Ozpin send you? Where are your other team members? Aw it don't make no difference. Here's what we got: Roughly at around 12:30 passed midnight the store owner was just locking up for the night, when suddenly someone ups and well…." The paramedics walk by carrying a stretcher with a body bag on top of it the paramedics opens the body bag and the sight of the dead old man with the sick smile was enough to cause both huntresses cup their mouths in disbelief as if trying to hold back their barf as the paramedics zip the body bag back up and carry it into an ambulance and drive away.

"I've seen a lot of things girls, but this is by far the most disturbing thing I've seen. Until we get a complete autopsy, we won't know the exact time of death." The detective says as Blake shudders as the sight of the old man's dead smile haunts her mind as she tries to shake the image off. "Who could have done such a thing?" Blake asks. "I don't know who, and I can say for a fact that this isn't Roman Torchwick's work at all, and who ever did this is one sick person." After recovering for a moment Blake and Weiss calmed down after witnessing the horrific sight of what they had just seen. "So was there anything left to go by to trace the murder back to the killer?" Blake asks as the detective scratches the back of his head. "Well there was this thing." As the detective holds up a plastic bag and inside it was the metal spike now covered in blood with the piece of paper attached to it with the word 'BANG!' written on it, also covered in blood.

Weiss and Blake take a closer look at the spike inside the bag. "Yeah, hard to believe part of gag item would be used to kill such an innocent old man." The detective said. "Well you two get going and I'll send my findings back to Ozpin when the guys back at HQ finish digging up on what they found." The detective then calls up the rest of the homicide squad and they leave in their cars just as another team arrives, Weiss notices the team coming in and recognizes them. "Hey it's team JNPR, what are they doing here?" Weiss asks with her arms crossed. "Maybe they're the team Ozpin sent to investigate? We should go and say hi before they start on their mission." "Sounds like a good idea Blake, let's." Both Blake and Yang walk up to the leader of JNPR, Juane Arc as he waves at them as they approach. "Hey Blake, hey Weiss, um….where's the rest of your team?" "Our glorious leader is sleeping and her sister is doing the same as well." Weiss replies with a disappointed tone in her voice. "Ah I see. Well I guess anyone would want to sleep in when they have a day off." Juane says as Pyrrha, Lie Ren, and Nora walk up to him.

"So what brings team JNPR here?" Blake asks. "Actually, Professor Ozpin sent us here to investigate a robbery here last night and to help the investigation." Juane replies as both Blake and Weiss look at each other awkwardly with wide eyes. "Um….did something happen before we got here?" Juane asks. "Um….well….you see…." Weiss says as she tries to lay out an answer to Juane's question. "We got here while the investigation by the Vale police department was doing the investigation and the detective thought we were the ones Ozpin sent to help….sorry." Blake answers with an apologetic look as Juane places a hand on his chin, mentally taking in what he had just heard. "I see." Then Juane gets tapped on the shoulder by the bubbly member of the team, Nora. "Hey leader, where's the police? Weren't they supposed to be here? I want to do some detective stuff!" "I don't know Nora; they probably went to a doughnut shop or something?" Juane answers as Ren places a hand on Juane's shoulder. "Fear not, if we look around, we should be able to something that the Vale police department failed to find." Ren says in a calm and reassuring voice, upon hearing this the blond haired captain gives his teammate a nod. "You're right Ren, we're here to do a job, so let's see what we can do." Ren gives Juane an assured smile as Nora is skipping around the area and Pyrrha just simply smiles with a slight blush on her face.

"Right well, we'll see you guys later." Weiss says as her and Blake walk back to the carrier pads for a ride back to Beacon. As the carrier takes off with Weiss and Blake on board, Weiss takes a look back at the dust shop from the air. "I can't believe what I just saw, we've fought the most vile of Grimm, but I never thought I'd see something like that." Blake looks at Weiss with a stern look. "This is what we're training for, to fight Grimm is one thing, but our job is to protect people, but I will admit, what we saw down there, was very….disturbing." With that last statement Blake's stern look, turns to worry as she looks down, now Weiss now worried glances at Blake and sees the worry in her teammate's eyes. "Who do you think did it?" Weiss asks. "According to the detective on scene, it doesn't appear to be Torchwick's work, and I don't think the White Fang is involved either, seems to small for them to commit the crime…." Blake answers as she looks up to Weiss still with the worried look.

"I just hope that whoever did it gets caught soon, we already have enough to deal with Torchwick and the White Fang." Weiss says as she looks back at the shop as it fades in the distance.

[Beacon Academy]

Weiss and Blake arrive at the academy's carrier landing pads, as they get off, they are greeted by their two other teammates, both of them with their arms crossed. "Where did you two run off to? We've been trying to get in contact with you through your scrolls, what happened?" Ruby asks in an irritated tone since they didn't bring her along. "Sorry, something happened while we were out." Weiss said in a serious tone, which was enough to cause the two sisters to worry. "What happened while you two were out?" Yang asks. "There was this dust store in Vale~" "Oh you mean 'From Dust till Dawn?'" Ruby asks as Weiss and Blake both nod their heads. "What happened to the store?" Ruby asks now worried. "All of the stores dust was stolen and the owner of the store is….dead." Ruby looks at Yang with a sad eyes. "Sis, I know the store owner, he was the one I saved back before I got accepted into Beacon…." Then Yang gives Ruby a hug as Ruby wraps her arms around her sister, Yang looks down to her sister now shedding silent tears of sadness.

"How did he die?" Yang asks as she looks up at Weiss and Blake. "The store owner was killed and also…." Ruby stops her crying for a moment as she turns to Blake with a look of sad curiosity. "Also?" "Also….the man apparently was shot with a metal spike in the chest and he had a sick dead smile on his face as well…." Weiss answered as the eyes of both Ruby and Yang widened. "What? Who could do such a thing?!" Yang yells as her eyes turn from lavender to red. "Team JNPR got there by the time Blake and I were about to leave so maybe they'll find something the Vale Police department couldn't." Weiss says as she looks at Yang's red eyes, slowly turning back to lavender. "It doesn't seem like Torchwick or the White Fang have anything to do with the incident last night, so it has to be someone new to the crime game." Blake says calmly as Yang releases her sister from her hug. "Someone new eh? If that's the case then…." Then Weiss raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "What are you thinking Yang? It better not be a hair brained scheme of yours." "I have to ask someone I know about this apparent new guy later on, but for now, let's just try to enjoy our day off." Yang says with a warm smile as to try and comfort Ruby.

"Yang's right, today is our day off so we should try to enjoy it!" Ruby says with all her might, trying her best not to let the sudden news of the old man she had saved once get the better of her. "Yeah!" Yang yells in agreement. "Well I suppose it is our day off today so we should try to enjoy it." Weiss says nodding her head in agreement as Blake just simply nods. The group of four then head back inside the carrier and back to Vale.

[Unknown location-Night time]

As Torchwick is counting the inventory of the amount of dust he had stolen, he hears footsteps coming towards him from behind, he turns around only to see the woman in red. "Well if it isn't my employer, what do you want? Do you have another job for me? If you can't already tell, I'm busy counting the amount of dust we've stolen!" The woman in red slowly reaches her hand out to touch Roman's chin softly and run her fingers around said chin. "Now now Roman, what did I tell you about your unwarranted anger?" Roman gently brushes her hand away. "I'm sorry for still being a little mad about the fool who robbed the store before me, so just give me some space!" Roman says as then both them heard laughter coming from nowhere softly for a moment and then it stops.

Both of them look around to hear where it came from but nothing then they hear footsteps from behind them and only see a standard White Fang Faunus soldier walking towards them slowly. "Hey was that you laughing? What's so funny that you'd have to interrupt our conversation, eh?" Roman asks, then the soldier falls to his knees, then backwards, as he falls, his mask falls off only to reveal dead soldier's face with a sick smile, Roman's eyes turns wide and steps backwards. "I know that smile, that's the same smile the old man who owned the dust store had when he died!" Then from nowhere again, they hear laughter again only louder and more sadistic, then as the laughter dies down, they hear footsteps once again coming towards them, as the footsteps come closer, they begin to see the image of a man in a purple and green tusk, purple gloves, pale skin and a psychotic smile.

Roman then points the end of his cane at the figure and at the end of the barrel of said cane, an aim sight appears. "Alright, who are you and how did you find this place?!" Roman asks the figure. "Yes that is something I would like to know as well." The woman in red says as she starts a fireball in her hand." "Roman my boy, I'm surprised you've forgotten about me already, and after we had that phone call too." The figure said in a mockingly hurt voice as Roman tried to puzzle together what he had just heard and realized who was standing there. "You! You're the one who robbed the dust store and did the old man in!" "Dust? Is that what you call it here? Hm. I didn't know, it just looked like some form of happy powder to me." The figure says as he leans in with the psycho smile, then the man walks over to the dead Faunus soldier, squats next to him and lifts his head up showing the dead soldier's smile. "See? He likes it, isn't that right buddy?" Joker then makes the head nod and starts moving his mouth with his hands and in a mocking voice he says: "Why yes Uncle Joker, the dust makes me very happy!" Then Joker drops the head back to the ground as he jumps back up. "See? He's so happy he literally died of happiness." Then Joker laughs a bit before hearing 'Melodic Cudgel' click then Joker grabs a string from inside his coat and flashes what he had inside his tux and reveals that the single string was attached to other strings, each string leading to a large amount of cases.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roman asks. "Well Roman boy, while my time here, I've been experimenting on this dust stuff and I found the red dust to be very explosive so I figured why not have a little fun with it, long story short, I pull this string and we all go KABLAMO! Hehehehehe" Roman then pulls back his cane, not risking to shoot the clown. "Tch!" "Now now Roman boy don't feel too bad, I made one for everyone!" Then Joker quickly moves his hands behind his back and tosses two smaller boxes of the bombs he had, both of the boxes then lands at Roman's and the woman's feet both of them having the Joker's face at the top, after a few seconds the box opens and a 'Jack in the Box' pops out. Wide-eyed, Roman looks at Joker, who is now laughing hysterically, on the ground.

Roman begins to seethe with anger at the Joker and once again points his 'Melodic Cudgel' at Joker, only this time as if on cue, Joker pulls out his long barreled revolver and points it at Roman still with the psycho smile. "Roman my boy, you're all work and no play, want to know what happened to the last guy who was like that? Joker asks with a taunting smile. "No and I don't care, I will not put up with you any longer!" "Roman pulls the trigger and shoots Joker and sends Joker flying and lands on his back. "There, problem solved." Roman says as he tosses his cane in the air and then catches it. As he turns to Cinder, he hears Joker laughing hysterically, he turns around and sees Joker laughing, rolling on the ground grabbing his gut. Stunned as to what has happened, Roman sees Joker getting up and walking towards him and the woman in red, wiping his eyes from the tears of joy he shed, trying to catch his breath. "I have to say, you're a lot more fun than what I'd expect you to be Roman boy."

As Joker gets in between the woman and Roman, Joker then pulls out his revolver again and starts twirling it on his trigger finger. "And as to answer your question darling, I just hitched a ride on your ship and alas, I found my way here." With his other free hand he reaches into his coat and pulls out a card and hands it to the woman. "My card dear." She glances at the card and sees that it's just a regular Joker card. "So who are you really?" The woman asks as she places the card on a table nearby.

Joker takes a bow in a gentlemanly manner. "I'm surprised you haven't recognized your dear old Uncle Joker." Joker says once again, mockingly hurt, then Joker feels a tap on his shoulder as he's quickly turned around and once again finds himself at the end of 'Melodic Cudgel's' barrel. "Sheesh Roman my boy, if you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask." Joker says with a mockingly soft smile. "You're not getting away from me this time, and how did you survive the first shot?" Then Joker slowly moves the barrel away and quickly closes in on Roman until they are face to face, Roman backing away as all he could see is Joker's sick smile. "I'll tell you how I survived the first shot, I made my suit bullet proof." Then Joker grabs the flower in his tux pocket and gives it a squeeze and immediately after, knockout gas is emitted from the flower, Roman breathes it in by accident and soon is knocked out.

Joker looks down at Roman's unconscious body with a cartoonish sad face. "Well what do you know, I guess the boy knocks out after smelling the flowers, I wonder if he's allergic?" As Joker finishes his sentence the woman walks up to Joker and places a hand on his shoulder. "Now then, if we could be serious for a moment, I'd like to talk to you." Joker turns around with a sick smile on his face. "Serious? Me? Oh no my dear, I'm never serious, for you see, everything is just one big joke to me and you know people laugh at jokes, and your name my dear?" The woman smiles slightly as she looks into Joker's eyes. "You may address me as Cinder." Joker looks up for a second in thought of the name he just heard.

"Cinder, eh? I like it! Sounds spicy, it does; so Miss Cinder, why don't we go and….have some fun?" The Joker starts giggling maniacally, then slowly it turns into full on maniacal laughter. "It's definitely time to give this world a brand new definition funny, and give this town a big old Joker wedgie!hehehehe….HAHAHAHA!"

 **Well that does it for this chapter of Joker in Remnant, I know it's a bit shoddy and that it needs some work done on it, and also keep an eye and mind open to this fan fic, I have some twisited ideas for this story and it might make you cringe, not to mention I tried uploading it earlier but it kept crashing and saying "No server is available" or something like that, well anyways thank you guys and girls for reading this fan fic, I'm going to go do something else in the meantime, most likely working on a chapter 2, I'm the GUNdaiRANGER, I make people cringe because I find it funny, and I'll see all of you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, GUNdaiRANGER here and welcome back to Joker in Remnant, I know it's been a long time since I put up the first chapter and many of you were waiting for the next chapter, well wait no more because this is the next chapter of Joker in Remnant, and also I noticed some of the comments you guys posted on the first chapter and I have to say I'm touched that you guys liked and favorited the story, it's certainly uplifting knowing that someone had favorited your work, and yes, someone asked me if I was using Mark Hamill's Joker and the answer is yes. So without further ado, this is Joker in Remnant, chapter 2! Hey that rhymed, lol.**

 **Chapter 2: The Starting Joke**

[Undisclosed location]

Roman begins to wake up after what seemed to be a longtime as he slowly gets up, removing his bowler hat and rubbing his head to try and relieve a massive headache.

"Ugh, what happened?" "You were knocked out by a clown in a purple and green tux, pretty pathetic actually."

Angered by this blatant comment, Roman turns around to see a girl with dark brown skin, red eyes, and green hair standing behind him.

"You are going to wish, you hadn't said that, brat." Roman said as he grits his teeth.

"The name is Emerald, and last time I checked, you were the one that got outsmarted by a clown, so of course I'm going to say you were pathetic, it's hard not to say it."

Roman steps closer to Emerald as he continues to grit his teeth, still massaging his head. "Listen brat, if it weren't for this headache of mine and Cinder, I'd…."

"You'd do what, Roman?" Roman turns around and sees Cinder walking towards him, Emerald looks over Roman's shoulders and also sees Cinder.

"Cinder." Emerald says excitedly as she walks towards them. "Need I remind you of what will happen if you point your unwarranted anger to me and other members of our group?"

"My apologies but wouldn't you feel the same way if you were knocked out by some clown? Speaking of clowns where is he? He owes me an apology."

Roman looks around and sees no sign of the Joker. "Our newest 'compatriot' is talking to some of our guys in one of the warehouses; you'll know it when you see it." Cinder says as she walks towards Emerald. "And Emerald?" Emerald stiffens up as she hears her name. "Yes Cinder?" "Try not to make fun of Roman; otherwise it'll be your turn to deal with the clown."

Cinder coolly says as she walks off calmly, leaving Emerald and Roman alone. "I'll go see to that clown, I'll catch you later Emerald." Roman says as he leaves in a huff.

[Beacon Academy]

Team RWBY is sitting in Professor Port's class listening to one of his tales of his so called "Adventures" which was supposed to motivate his students to become better hunters, or so he thought, but the reality is that, hardly anyone was paying attention especially for teams RWBY and JNPR, Pyrrha is sitting still with a forced smile as to seem polite to the teacher, Ren appeared to be paying attention, but unknown to everyone else besides his teammates, Ren had mastered the art of meditating with his eyes open, Nora appeared to be taking notes, but in reality, she's just doodling pancakes and drawing a chibi version of herself fighting Grimm with her hammer, Magnhild, with bolts of lightning hitting the hammer. As for the leader of Team JNPR, Juane Arc had knocked out.

Team RWBY was off in their own thoughts, just two of them anyways, from anyone else's point of view, it would've looked like they were listening intently to Port's tale, in reality, their thoughts were still concentrated on the murder of the old man and who the murderer could be. Weiss was troubled indeed, but she wouldn't let anyone see it, nor would she show it. Blake was looking at Port as if listening to him, and every so often, she would jot something down into her notebook. Yang was asleep and Ruby was drawing cookies as the bell rang for them to be released.

Juane and Yang immediately woke up as Ren simply blinked his eyes, only to be dragged by his bubbly childhood friend to the cafeteria for lunch along with every other student in the classroom with Team RWBY the last to leave.

Yang gives a loud yawn as she wipes one of her eyes in an attempt to stay awake, while the rest of her team are steps ahead of her.

"Hey guys wait up; I'm still trying to wake up here." Weiss stops and turns for Yang to catch up and turns to her with a look of disappointment. "Well, if you had gone to bed early instead of playing games with some of the other students in this school, you'd have more energy and could catch up to us."

"Hey, in my defense, Port is probably the only teacher in all of Beacon that could literally put anyone to sleep with just his lectures alone."

"Only two people were asleep in class until just now and that's you, and Juane Arc." Weiss snapped. "Whatever, let's just get to the cafeteria, I am starving." Yang says as she yawns again. "Agreed, I'm also feeling a bit hungry." Blake calmly states as the rest of the group moves forward to the cafeteria.

[Cafeteria]

Team RWBY enters the cafeteria through the doors and noticed that the students weren't sitting at the tables but instead looking out the windows, chatting amongst themselves about whatever they were seeing out the window.

"Soooo….what's going on here? Why is everyone looking out the window?" Ruby asks as she scratches her head, trying to figure out what's going on. "I don't know but—" As Yang was about to finish her sentence a few of the students quickly turned around with a panicked look on their faces.

"Run! Get out of the way, the bullhead is going to crash!" Upon hearing this Team RWBY quickly ran out of the cafeteria and drops to the ground as well as the other students as one of the school's bulkhead carrier planes crashes into the cafeteria causing destruction and rubble as it crashes into several walls before it stops completely.

"What the hell?! What the hell was going on here?! Why would one of the school's planes crash like that?!"

Yang yells as her eyes turn red as her and her teammates get up from the ground and start dusting themselves off. "Is anyone hurt?" Ruby asks as she finishes dusting off her school skirt.

"I'm fine." Says Weiss as she's dusting off her skirt and sleeves. "I'm okay here." Blake says as she's dusting off her bow, and sleeves. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Rubes." Yang says as she's cracking her knuckles.

"We have to go back in there, there might be students in the rubble and in the plane." Ruby says as she's dashing into the cafeteria using her semblance, leaving only Rose petals in her place.

The rest of team RWBY looks at each other once and follows Ruby into the destroyed cafeteria, as they enter they see her zipping across the room hoping to find anyone that was trapped under the rubble.

"Ruby has the cafeteria covered, let's see if anyone is stuck inside the bullhead." Blake suggested and both Yang and Weiss nodded their heads in agreement, the three girls went straight to the bullhead's hull, Blake tried to open the hull's door but the door wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck, it won't move." Blake says as she backs away from the door. "Alrighty then, let me handle it." Yang says with a smile as she once again cracks her wrists and also cocking Ember Celica, she throws a punch, Ember Celica fires it's shell, causing an explosion to cause a small enough hole in the door for Blake and Weiss to try and open it.

"Did that help?" Yang asks. "Perhaps the next time you decide to open jammed doors in an emergency situation, you might want to use less red dust." Weiss retorted as she and Blake slowly open the door, until the door finally gives way and falls off the plane, causing both girls to jump out of the way.

"So I did help, go Yang!" Yang starts throwing her arms up in the air as if saying Bonzai! As Blake and Weiss get closer to the door, a hand suddenly shoots up and they hear groaning from inside the hull.

"He-help….we need….help…." the voice says as the hand collapses, Yang, Weiss, and Blake look at each other and once again nod in agreement and all three pulls on the hand and drags the person out of the plane, the second they pull the bloodied body out of the plane, they instantly recognize the person.

"Cardin Winchester?" Then the three girls quickly rush inside the hull and drag out the other members of Cardin's team, also in the same condition. The three girls then check Cardin's team members' pulses and luckily they were all still breathing and alive, Ruby finishing her sweep of anyone trapped under the rubble makes her way back to her team.

"There was no one under the rubble, looks like everyone made it out okay." Ruby reports to her team as they look at her. "Well almost everyone." Weiss says as she points to team CRDL. Ruby then checks on Cardin to see if there was anything he knew. "Cardin, hey Cardin wake up." Cardin's eyes begins to move and the first thing he sees is Ruby's face as tears of relief are shed from his eyes.

"Oh thank god….I thought we were going to die…." Cardin's eyes begins to close slowly. "Come on stay with me Cardin, do you know what happened?" Cardin's eyes then slowly opens back open. "I….don't remember….I"

Then Cardin's eyes shot wide open in shock. "Wait. I remember….we were coming back from a mission….then the plane started going haywire….then….then….no….no….No! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Ruby shakes Cardin even harder as the rest of Team RWBY stand behind her in shock of what was going on.

"Cardin snap out of it! Tell me what happened!" Cardin's body begins shaking as he grips his head as if trying to forget something.

"There was laughter, not normal laughter, it was sick, sadistic, and then….and then….No! Stop it! Stop the laughter! We're going to die! Stop the plane! Stop the plane!"

Ruby slaps Cardin to calm him down. "It's over Cardin, you're alive and at Beacon." Cardin looks at Ruby. "It's over? I'm alive?" Ruby nods her head as she gives him a warm smile. Then Cardin looks behind her and sees the rest of team RWBY.

"Yes that's right Cardin, you're going to be fine." "What day is it?" Cardin asks Ruby. "It's Tuesday, why?"

Cardin closes his eyes with a smile. "Sweet….Taco Tuesday…." Cardin slips onto unconsciousness as Ruby gently lays him on the ground, she gets up from the ground and turns to her team.

"I think he's going to be fine, he seems a little shaken up." Ruby says with a hesitant smile. "I'm not really sure, I've never seen anyone that shaken up before. I wonder what happened up there." Blake says as she looks at the unconscious bodies of team CRDL. Then the doors swing open and then comes a grown woman with blonde hair, green eyes, a ragged cape and a riding crop barges in and sees the destruction that had taken place and her eyes are shot wide open.

"Professor Goodwitch." Team RWBY says as the professor stands there silently for a while. After sometime had passed, she speaks. "What happened here?" Team RWBY stands still silent, thinking of something to say but that was cut short when they were asked again. "What. Happened. Here?" Goodwitch asks in a more angered tone, then Ruby decides to speak. "We don't really know for sure, but it seemed the plane lost control and crashed." Ruby says as she looks down and rubs the back of her head.

"Professor Goodwitch, we have a problem." Weiss states as Goodwitch turns to them. "Team CRDL is pretty banged up since they were in the plane that crashed, we need to get them to the infirmary." Yang says as she points to the unconscious team. "I'll have them sent to the infirmary everyone just go to your room, except for you Ruby Rose, I'll have a word with you."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang look at their leader with a worried look on their faces as Ruby turns to looks up at them. "Go on guys, I'll tell you what happened when I get back."

Ruby's team nod their heads in agreement. "I'll see you when you get back." Blake says as she leaves. "Try to keep calm, okay Ruby?" Weiss says as she leaves soon after. "Be careful Rubes." Yang says as she hugs her sister then walks off to join her teammates.

Ruby watches her team leave for a moment then she turns to Goodwitch who appears to be examining team CRDL's unconscious bodies.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Goodwitch continues to examine the bodies then she looks up at Ruby. "Were there any others?" "No there wasn't I checked under every rock and rubble to see if there was anyone trapped or hurt, but it seemed most of everyone got out fine." Then Ruby takes a look at team CRDL then a frown forms on her face.

"So how's it looking for them? They're going to be okay right?" Goodwitch looks down slightly as she fixes her glasses. "I don't know, it seems their aura protected them from the initial impact, but these injuries look quite severe, I don't know the full extent of their injuries, but if we don't get them out now, it could be life threatening, I'll call the schools infirmary and let them know what happened, and hopefully their injuries are nothing too serious." Then Goodwitch stands up fixing her glasses and looks to Ruby with a concerned look on her face. "Did anyone on team CRDL mention anything about what might've happened from before or after the bulkhead crashed? Anything at all?"

"He did mention about the bulkhead's systems going haywire, and then something about laughter being heard." Goodwitch's eyes narrowed upon hearing what Ruby had mentioned just now. "Laughter you say? Please elaborate Miss Rose, tell me about this laughter?" "Cardin said that while the bulkhead was going out of control, he heard laughter coming from the com, and that it was sick and sadistic"

"Sick and sadistic laughter? Hmmm…." The academy's infirmary team arrives momentarily to pick up the injured team CRDL as Goodwitch tries to piece things together but to no avail as she turns to Ruby. "Thank you, that will be all Miss Rose, I must report this to Ozpin immediately."

[Vale-Undisclosed location]

Roman and Joker are watching from a distance, watching the plane crash into Beacon, causing the Joker to laugh hysterically as Roman simply lights his cigar and smokes into it, with a pleased smile on his face.

"Even though I hate your guts, and utterly despise everything about you, I have to admit, I never thought you little device would work." Roman says as he points his cane, Melodic Cudgel to a strange machine.

"Why everyone needs their own handy dandy radar disruptor. Imagine what we could do if we had more of these disruptors, we'd have all of Vale, right in the palm of our hands!" Joker then gives off some more of his sick laughs. "And to think you wanted nothing to do with my little toy…." Roman gives off a disgruntled look. "Don't push it clown."

"But my dear Roman, this is the kind of tool you need if what you and that scrumptious morsel Cinder have in mind in your little scheme of yours." Joker chuckles a bit causing Roman to scoot away from Joker while smoking his cigar.

"Listen clown, the only reason I'm here is to see if that crazy contraption actually does what you said it'd do, don't expect me to get all buddy buddy with you. Ugh, I can't believe I have to work with this crazy clown." Roman says as he wipes some sweat from his forehead.

"And what's wrong with crazy? It's done wonders for me." Joker says as he gives off his trademark smile with a small chuckle in between.

[Flashback-Undisclosed location]

As Roman left the building he was in, leaving Emerald alone, he wonders around the area until he stumbles upon a certain warehouse that's been redecorated to look like some kind of fun house.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…." Roman says as he heads towards the fun house and as he enters, he sees many of the White Fang soldiers working on a strange device as he hears Joker laughing from an office structure up top. Roman looks around and upon closer looking, he sees many of the said White Fang faunus soldiers not wearing their standard uniform but wearing things that only circus people would wear, even the masks have been altered.

"Okay clown, you've got some explaining to do." Roman mouths under his breath as he makes his way to the office structure on the upper walkway. He gets to the top and enters the office, there he sees Joker talking with a silver haired teen with both of their feet on a table, laughing something up as the silver haired teen waves to Roman, causing Joker to turn his head to Roman.

"Roman my dear lad, I didn't hear you come in, come sit with me and Mercury." Joker says as he rolls one of the wheeled chairs to Roman, Roman stops the chair with his foot and sits down on it and rolls himself towards the table Joker and Mercury were sitting at.

"Mercury was just telling me about the time you were stopped by a little girl with a red cape and hood, and I have to say it was quite the entertaining tale." Then Mercury raises his hand to cut in. "Not as entertaining as the time Joker said he nearly got away with placing a copyright patent on fish that had his face on it, now that was funny." Mercury said as he chuckles a little.

Joker chuckles a little himself. "Oh you should've seen it, it was the finest fish anyone could have caught, but then things don't always go as planned, especially when you have people playing hero around." Joker says as stern look grows on his face, then he quickly smiles once again. "Oh well at least there's none of those running around; after all, I've got some big plans for this place, and it's going to leave a great, big, smiling mark on history." Joker says as he starts laughing lightly.

"That's enough clown!" Roman shouts as he stands up, gritting his teeth. "First off, what did you do to the members of the White Fang, they're dressed up as ringmasters in some lowbrow circus! Secondly, what in the world of Remnant are they building?!"

Joker looks at Roman with his trademark smile as he repositions himself as a president of an important company would. "Glad you asked Roman boy; you see, after you knocked out after sniffing my lucky flower, I asked Cinder to lend me some guys, well except for the one that was happy about DUST, because well he's kind of dead."

Joker laughs some more at the thought of his own sick joke. "And also I asked for some materials to build something that would help in the later days to come, and I tell you it's going to be absolutely smashing, my good lad." Joker says as pulls out a party favor and blows into it making a tooting sound as he fixes his tux. "You'll just have to be there when I test the little baby out." Then Joker starts laughing once again, echoing throughout the warehouse.

[Vale-Present]

"So what'd I tell you Roman my boy, I'd say that this little experiment was a rousing success." Joker smiles as he clasps his hands together and rubs them together, trying to contain some laughter as Roman continues smoking his cigar. "I get it, you were right. This radar disruptor test is a success, so now we just need to mass produce these things right?"

"But of course, think of the pretty fireworks show when all the aircraft in the air just suddenly crashes into random buildings such as police departments and business offices. I tell you I'd give my Sunday best for a show like that!" Joker snickers at the thought of the so called "fireworks show" he had envisioned as Roman simply closes his eyes and breathes out the cigar smoke from his mouth.

"Now that would be quite the show, and something that I would personally want to see, and in some small way, it helps out with whatever Cinder has cooked up for Remnant." Roman taps his cigar and smokes into it. "Alright Joker, what do you have exactly planned for these radar disruptors?"

Joker then places a finger on his own lips and shushes Roman with a quirky smile. "All in good time Roman boy, I can't let you in on the big surprise but I'll tell you what, I'll let you know what I have planned next…." Joker scans the room and sees one of the White Fang soldiers holding a laptop. "Oh Perry, be a dear and bring me your laptop."

As Joker calls out for one of the borrowed White Fang soldiers, the soldier named Perry walks over to the Joker and hands him the laptop, Joker then logs into said laptop and works his way into the inner files then he smiles fiendishly as he finds his next plan of action and shows it to Roman as he looks into the plan making Roman drop his cigar from his mouth in shock of the plan. "Listen clown, I've done my fair share of thefts, but this plan of yours is crazy, not to mention security is going to be tight."

Joker couldn't help but smile as he hears Roman's complaint. "Yes you're right Roman boy, but think of the fun…." Then Joker starts chuckling then to a slow, menacing laugh.

Chapter 2: End

 **And that was it of chapter 2 of Joker in Remnant and I have to say, I felt like this one was rather rushed because I only had so little time to work on this chapter in between computer uses because if I'm not watching my nephew, then someone else is on the computer and they tend to use it all not or so, not that I blame them, since they're doing something important, anyways while I was away from the computer, I was thinking about some twisted ideas for some of the later chapters, also I would like you, the readers and fans of this fan fic to either post in the comments or message me in private about some ideas you might have for the future chapters, and also I was thinking whether or not to use Nora as the next Harlequin, because she fits the profile, doesn't she? Anyways, thank you guys for reading chapter 2 of Joker in Remnant, if you liked it, hit the favorite button in the face, LIKE A BOSS, and high fives all around, thank you guys and I'll see all of you guys and girls, in the next chapter, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, my name is GUNdaiRANGER and welcome back to Joker in Remnant, sorry for taking a crap load of months to get this out, as I said in the previous chapter I'm easily distracted. Seriously, like take fly that's distracted by an electric bug zapper because it's bright, and multiply that by cancer, not to mention I have to take care of my nephew, and my dad is always on the laptop which makes it kind of hard to get on the laptop, that and I've not been feeling creative these last few months, I apologize deeply, regrets as big as mountains and deep as the oceans, but know I have not abandoned you guys, I kept telling myself that I have to get back to this before the end of the year, put out at least one chapter before the year ends, and let me tell you it's been one crappy year, but regardless this chapter is now out, I'm sorry if the quality doesn't stack up to it's previous chapters, and mind you when you read this, it was already 3:20 in the morning so I'm not thinking straight. And yes I will continue to roll out new chapters whenever I have the time in any case, let's get down to it, the newest installment of the Joker in Remnant series!**

 **Chapter 3: "Smiles" for Days….**

[Undisclosed Location – Joker's Fun House]

Joker is pacing around back and forth, hand clasped behind him, a concerned look on his face as Mercury and Emerald are sitting on colorfully painted blocks watching him pace as Emerald attempts to grab a nearby stuffed bear, Joker sees Emerald and quickly grabs her wrist. "Don't do it! You're going to blow us to smithereens!" The look on Emerald's face widens with fear as she quickly jolts her hand back towards her. "Are you for real?! There's a bomb in that bear!" As Emerald panicked for a bit; then Joker and Mercury looked at each other and starts laughing loudly as Emerald's confusion quickly grew to anger. "What's so funny?! There's a bomb in that bear!" Joker calms himself as his and Mercury's laughter dies down. "I was only kidding my dear, there's no bomb in the bear." Emerald couldn't help but give a cynical look at the Joker; then turns her head to glare daggers at Mercury.

Mercury gave a snarky smile in return towards Emerald as Emerald turns her attention back towards the Joker. "Alright Jok—" As Emerald was about to finish saying something, Joker quickly places his gloved finger upon her lips to keep her silent. "Tatata….No need to be so formal with me, call me "Uncle J," everyone does, so please refer to me as such." Emerald nods her head slowly as Joker removes his finger from her lips. "So back to what I was trying to say before, So Jo—I mean "Uncle J," what are we going to do with this big plan you have that you'd have to involve Mercury and myself in this plot?"

"I'm glad you asked my dear, you see, Roman boy and I have a slight problem for you see we plan to steal some big toys from a very grumpy general over in Atlas so I'll nee—" Emerald was quick to cut him off mid sentence with a look and tone of shock in her voice. "General?! You mean General Ironwood of the Atlas Military?! What do you want from him?!" Joker goes into his coat and pools out a print out of the what appears to be a robot with an open cockpit, Emerald grabs the print out and looks it over and off the corner of her eye at the top left corner, she sees the words 'Atlesian Paladin' then shock came over her as she looks at the Joker, now madly grinning of delight.

"Are you mad? You actually plan to steal this machine from the Atlas Military?! How in Remnant are you going to do that?" Mercury stands up from sitting on his separate block, dusting off his rear end. "It's simple Em, we go in, make a little noise, they're distracted and we steal the merch, no big deal." "No big deal? This is the Atlas Military we're talking about here, it's a pretty big deal that we're talking about here, and you casually say that it's nothing? I don't know who's more crazy here Merc, you? Or the Clown?" Joker mocks a saddened frown on his face as he walks towards Emerald. "Why Emerald, I'd have thought that you would've jumped at the opportunity for a heist this big."

"Now what's this I hear about a heist from the Atlas Military?" All three turn around to see who had asked the question only to see Cinder standing in the entry way of the Joker's Fun House.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cinder, how nice of you to drop by on our little meeting, so what is it that you've come here for?" Cinder walks over to Joker, Emerald, and Mercury in the way that she usually does until she reaches them. "I heard that you're planning something and that you need Mercury and Emerald's help for it, I need to know why you need them." Then without wasting a moment, Emerald hands Cinder the printout of the Atlesian Paladin that Joker handed her. Cinder looks at it thoroughly for a moment then hands it over to Joker. "So tell me why would we need something like this? We've already amassed an abundance of resources, what more could we get? Or better yet, need?" Joker chuckles a little then gives off his famous, or rather infamous smile.

"I can already tell you've got some big plans for a party in Vale, I'm just doing my part to help and gather some party favors, and trust me, these party favors are to die for." Joker swings in and wraps his arm around Cinder and pulls out toy horn and toots it.

"Cinder, think about it, can we really trust him to pull off this big a heist? Not even Torchwick can pull off a heist that big!" Cinder shoots Emerald a look of "Stand down" and shuts Emerald from making any more statements, that's when they hear the sound of clapping from behinds and chuckles from a familiar person. "Now that's where you're wrong sweetheart…." They turn around and see Roman Torchwick standing at the entry way. "Roman my boy, glad you could make it our little party." Roman sighs as he walks towards them, spinning his cane once and stops right in front of them. "I'm not here to party, popular to contrary belief; in fact I came here to tell you that one of our informants told me that Atlas is going to be dropping of supplies at the Vale docks soon, and he's seen what's inside those supplies too, and they're exactly what we're looking for, and they're being shipped off in Vale in two days time, so I'd suggest we come up with a plan and strategy to get those supplies back here." Cinder removes herself from Joker's arm and coolly walks away and out of the group. "In that case, I'll leave the planning to you four, and Joker, you'd better be sure this is worth the trouble." Cinder leaves the four amongst themselves as she leaves the "Fun House."

"Alright then, let's see what we can do to get those supplies here, anyone have any suggestions? The security is going to be tight so we'll need a clever plan to get inside the docks and steal what we need." Roman then takes out a cigar from his coat, lights it, and then smokes it for a bit. Joker, Emerald, and Mercury thought about this deeply as Joker continues pacing back and forth pondering his next scheme, as he's pacing he sees empty containers with the Schnee Dust Co. logo on them and that's when an idea popped into his twisted brain and begins chuckling to himself. "I've got it! We'll use the empty containers to sneak some explosives inside to create a distraction, then that will be the opportunity to steal those wonderful toys!"

Mercury couldn't help but clap at Joker's proposed plan, knowing that it would definitely annoy Emerald since she would definitely think that this idea that the clown had proposed was just out right idiotic, and he was right, Emerald did have an annoyed look on her face and Mercury could feel the annoyance radiating off of her, which pleased him greatly.

"Okay clown, how do you suppose we sneak explosives inside? Security is going to want to check what's inside those containers how do you think we'd get them through?" Emerald asked, voicing her disposition on the idea, only to have Joker smile at her with his classic Joker grin as he walks towards her, making her lean back away from him as he steps closer and closer until her back hit a wall and Joker is practically in front of her face. "Simple my sweet lass, we'll simply use your abilities, this so called "Semblance" of yours, and before you ask on how I know about it, Mercury brought it up during one of our many joyful conversations." Emerald then looked towards Mercury with a more than annoyed look on her face as Mercury smiled smugly and slowly lifted his arms into the air, as if embracing and relishing Emerald's annoyance.

Emerald knew she couldn't win here and let out a sigh of surrender. "Alright Jo—Uncle J, you win, I'll go along with this crazy scheme of yours, just tell me what I need to do." "Emerald my dear lass, you've made your dear sweet Uncle J proud today." Then Joker turns to Mercury as he clasps his hands behind his back. "Oh Mercury my dear lad…." Joker calls as Mercury looks up with an acknowledging smirk on his face. "Mercury my dear lad, I need you to gather some of our boys and girls for this operation, we're going to have one heck of a party, and don't forget to make sure to pack some of our party favors inside the containers." Mercury then jumps off the block he was sitting on and gives a thumbs up to Joker as he walks off to do as the Joker asks, Roman then turns around and follows Mercury as he spins his cane around. "I'll get some of the guys to prepare the aircraft then." Joker watches them walk off for a bit, then he turns his attention towards Emerald as she once again leans back against the wall again. "Now Emerald my dear, you have an important and simple job…."

2 days later….

[Vale Docks, nighttime]

Emerald is keeping her distance at a building top nearby the docks as she sees the five stolen cargo trucks driving towards the docks through binoculars as she sees Joker driving the lead cargo truck, then she's getting static from her radio comm. "Emerald here, I'm in position. Over." Her radio comm. then replies back with Joker on the other line. "Good when we stop at the gate, I want you to cast your illusions disguising Mercury and I, alongside our party favors and our people, otherwise it could blow the entire event. After we've snuck in and planted our tiny surprises, you can either be a party pooper and leave, or you can stay and have fun with us. Ta-Ta." The line cuts off as Emerald shakes her fists in anger as her teeth grit together. "That clown is really getting on my nerves…."

Then another line comes in from Emerald's radio comm. "How do you think I feel little green? Bet you wished you hadn't called me pathetic now huh?" Emerald sighs as she looks through her binoculars. "Sheesh sorry Roman, there I apologized now can we get stop this chatter and get back to the mission? Where are you now?"

"The boys and I are in position, waiting on the clowns signal, I'm going to cut the coms soon, where's the clown?" "Joker and Merc are approaching the gate, best we get off coms now." "No need to tell me." The line to Roman cuts off as Joker's line comes in. "Okay Em my dear, work your magic." The line cuts off again as Emerald looks at the guards standing at the gate as they halt the convoy, then she begins squinting her eyes as the guards are looking into each of the cargo trucks.

'This better end fast, I can't hold my illusions for very long, hurry up and give them the all clear already!' Emerald thought as her breathing begins getting heavy through extended use of her illusion semblance, then the guards gives the convoy the all clear despite the fact that it was her semblance that disguised everyone into dock personel. The trucks drive into different parts of the docks as the coms from Joker's line comes on. "Emerald my dear congrats on a job well done, you can drop the illusions now, the boys and I will sneak around and plant our little party favors for everyone to see." Joker cackles as the line once again is turned off, then Emerald falls backwards onto her rear, then lays on the ground, trying to catch her breath from using her semblance. 'You didn't need to tell me that, you stupid clown.' Emerald thought to herself as she's rubbing her head.

Meanwhile, the Joker, Mercury, and other members of the White Fang gathered in the back of the truck that Joker was driving earlier and open some of the crates that they had brought with them before the operation started, finding the bombs they had crafted as well as stolen uniforms for dock workers with falsified I.D. tags. "Come on boys, we don't have a lot of time before the Atlas Military finds out something is afoot about our little convoy disguise." The White Fang soldiers follows the Joker's orders and quickly change into their disguises and walk out of the trucks with wheeled carts with crates that carried the explosives, and walks towards different warehouses.

After several minutes of scouting the area and finding out where the best place to hide the explosives, the Joker takes out a pocket watch from inside his disguise to look at the time and gives off his classic Joker grin as the clock read 11:59 on it, he then goes into his pockets and pulls out a small hand held remote with a big red button at the top, after a few seconds of waiting, and watching the last of the cargo being unloaded onto the docks, the clock struck 12:00 midnight, then Joker gleefully pressed his thumb on the button, a few seconds later, the bombs around the different warehouses explode, signaling the disguised White Fang Soldiers to reach into their disguises and pull out whatever firearms they had on them and start shooting at the guards.

The sounds of the explosions caught Emerald's attention as she quickly gets up and sees that the docks are on fire, buildings burning in the inferno as she tries to contact Mercury through her coms. "Hey Merc, where are you? I can't see anything through the fires, respond!" At first there was static, then Mercury's voice becomes clear through the static. "Hey Em, everything is going smoothly, we completely caught the Atlas Military off guard with the diversion." "I'm also hearing gunfire in there, this wasn't part of the plan, what happened?" "Uncle J changed the plan while we were on way to the docks, no survivors." Then Emerald begins to hear a low humming sound coming from beyond the docks and squints her eyes to see through the smoke and sees that it's Roman's carrier aircraft hovering above ground.

Roman's com line then cuts to Emerald's line. "Whoa, I have to hand it to the clown, he knows how to make a show of things!" Emerald begins to grow annoyed at the fascination that Mercury and Roman has for Joker's explosions and couldn't help but face palm herself. "Alright I get it, it was a big explosion, now if you and Mercury would stop fanboying for a moment, we have a job to do so I suggest you get to it before reinforcements arrive, let's just take what we need and get out." Then Joker's line cuts in. "Pft. Party Pooper, you're no fun Emerald." Then Mercury's line cuts in. "She's never fun, although it is fun to mess with her though." Veins start popping up on Emerald's forehead. "Damn it Merc, you're just saying that on purpose!" Emerald then cuts off her line from the rest of them. "I can be fun if I want to be." Emerald mutters to herself and lightly pouts as she watches the supplies being boarded onto Roman's aircraft.

[Undisclosed Location-Joker's "Fun House"]

Joker is laughing crazily as he marvels at the sight of the Atlesian Paladins that he, Mercury, Roman and other members of the White Fang that had taken part of the operation had stolen alongside with more DUST that was taken from the Atlas Military as well. After a good while, the Joker finally calms his laughter down and lets out a deep exhale and remained silent for a moment. "Well that was fun, who's for Mistralian?" Emerald just looked on to the Atlesian Paladin that stood before her to busy to care what the Joker had said, then a sudden tap on her shoulder snapped her out of looking at the machine, turns to whoever tapped her shoulder and sees Cinder standing behind her.

"Cinder, we came back with the machine's Joker mentioned." Cinder then looked up to see the Atlesian Paladins and smiles with a slight wickedness towards the machines. "They truly are an impressive piece of work, we could do some massive damage with these machines…." Then Joker's classic laugh chimes in as he wraps his arms around Cinder as he toots a party horn. "Come on Cinder dear, think about it, we've more than enough to throw the party you wanted, why not set it off now?" Cinder's eyes lit up as she removes the Joker's arm from her shoulders as she turns to face him. "That part of the plan is still too early to bring up, and besides don't you want everyone to enjoy the grand festival that we've got in mind? Cinder says seductively as she runs her hand through Joker's cheeks. Joker then grabs Cinder's hand as he quickly gets in her face, which somehow catches Cinder Fall off guard. "Cinder, Cinder, take it from someone who knows…." Joker then leans in closer to whisper in her ear. "Don't wait, do it now."

Cinder then frees her hand from Joker's grasp and backs up while igniting a fireball in said hand as her eyes begins glowing intensely. "Lest you forget that it was I that let you join us because you have proved your usefulness, so unless you want to die here and now, you will do exactly as I say or perish!" The anger in Cinder's voice caught everyone in the room off guard, practically scared except for one Joker who remained unphased by Cinder's threat. In fact he smiled in return of her threat to him for he had quickly recounted in his head all the times he's tangled with beings that were worlds beyond her, more specifically, the Justice League. Superman can easily liquify her with his bare hands if he so wished, Wonder Woman could also do that too if she wanted to as well, Flash could easily run circles around her to extinguish any of her flame based abilities heck, she'd never even get a chance to ignite her fires, or even breathe for that matter. She couldn't do anything against Green Lantern and his ring of power, as long as he had his battery, then maybe, but that's neither here nor there, the Martian can make himself incorporeal and he practically can read minds along side some super strength and his abilities to shape shift and stretch. Hawk Girl has her mace and she could fly, and some super strength as well and last but not least, Joker's favorite/least favorite member of the Justice League, the Batman. From experience Joker knows how the bat thinks, how he can come up with thousands of ways to beat someone on the spot in practically split seconds, not to mention an expert hand to hand combatant with tools for practically every situation, in fact it is Joker's belief that Batman wanted to, he could literally take down the Justice League, even the mighty Superman could fall to Batman, and what makes Batman so interesting to Joker, is the fact that Batman has no powers, but nonetheless, Joker actually has fought against the Justice League and come out standing at times, even he took down Superman at one point.

So here at this very moment in time, Joker brushed off Cinder's threat as if it were nothing because he actually fought much stronger beings than her, he brushed off her threat and walked off with a disappointed scowl on his face. "And they say I'm crazy." Emerald and Mercury watched as Joker walked away with that scowl on his face and remained silent as they both turned to Cinder whom shot them a menacing yet calm look. "Not. A. Word." was all Cinder told to them as she walked off from the two. "Well that was awkward." Mercury said as he scratches the back of his head as Emerald continued to looking in the direction where Cinder walked off to. "I can't believe the clown stood up to Cinder like that, now I know the clown is insane. I don't it. If he's that crazy, he might turn on us, what do you think Mercury?" Mercury gave a quick shrug. "I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, he got us this great stuff didn't he?"

Then the sound of footsteps are heard as Emerald and Mercury turn to see who it is and see Torchwick with his cane in hand and trademark cigar in mouth. "That's not reason to trust him though, as Emerald said, he's insane, if anything, I'd rather keep my distance from crazy, although that maybe a bit much considering our business relationship, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to prepare this machine for when the White Fang bring in their new recruits and track down some more Dust shops to rob, so if you kiddies can run along, I'd very much appreciate it." Mercury and Emerald stood from the boxes they were sitting on and walked away.

[Elsewhere in Joker's Funhouse]

Joker is pacing back and forth thinking of what to do next with another stern look on his face. "Let's see, there's really not much for me to do here…." He thought about what to do more, then he came across an idea…."Perhaps I'd be better of ditching Cindy and her cronies and prepare for my own little party, but then again I really want to see what kind of party she has planned….sigh I'd better step out for some fresh air…." Then an idea came across the Joker's mind. Since he's stepping out, why not have a little fun? Joker could use it after snagging the Dust and Atlas gear, he deserved to have fun and he knows it. "I'm going to need some friends if I'm going to have some fun in Vale, and luckily I know just the man to see, this is going to keep me smiling for days." Then Joker begins cackling a little to himself as footsteps are heard coming closer to him, Joker calms himself to see who it is only to see Mercury.

"Mercury my dear lad, what a surprise, and what can your dear old Uncle J do for you?" Mercury shrugged. "I overheard you talking to yourself about going into Vale, Emerald and I are going into Vale ourselves for some business of our own and I need someone to help me bother Em, so why not bring our dear sweet uncle?" Joker laughed at the last part of Mercury's sentence. "Alrighty then, you've sold me. I'll tag along after all, the more the merrier, now I know I'll be smiling for days." Joker gives his smile again as he and Mercury go off to where the White Fang keep their transports, board one of the craft, then takes off into Vale, all while Joker is laughing his trademark laugh.

 **Chapter 3: End**

 **And that was it for chapter 3 of Joker in Remnant, I apologize if the quality doesn't stack up to it's previous chapters, I had tried to get back to this, but that was few and far in between that it affected my creativity, so once again I do apologize, not to mention the rewrites as well since I had to use my local library's computers during those few and far between times. It's been a crap ton of months since I updated this fanfic, for that I can never be sorry enough for leaving you guys hanging. I still plan on getting more chapters out for this series, I've not forgotten you guys. If you've any questions or comments, please PM me or leave it in the review section, and as always I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and also THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS FAN FIC, IF YOU LIKED IT, HIT THE FAVORITE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! AND high fives all around *Insert high fives here* THANK YOU AND I'LL SEE ALL OF YOU DUDES AND DUDETTES, LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, my name is GUNdaiRANGER and welcome back to another installment of Joker in Remnant, now it's been months since the last update, but do to rewrites, loss of will to write, babysitting duties, and flat out forgetfulness, you're probably thinking, "I'm done with this fool, there's better fan fics out there so I'ma go read those" and you'd be right to do so, but nonetheless I got chapter 4 out and about, I still plan on writing this out, and also I've had ideas for new fan fics but that's for another time so let's get down to it this is Joker in Remnant: Chapter 4, and also I don't own Joker, nor do I own RWBY, but go support the official release, show your love for those beautiful people at Roosterteeth.**

 **Chapter 4: Shocking Gag**

[Beacon Academy-Cafeteria]

Early in the morning, the students whilst recovering from the shock the Bullhead crash that took place days beforehand seem somewhat celibate, due to the fact that the only students that were harmed were the students that probably had it coming in the first place, the students of Team CRDL. Despite the jubilation from the other students, Weiss and Blake had their thoughts somewhere else as Ruby and her sister Yang were busy with their breakfast, then to break their attention from their minds, Jaune Arc of Team JNPR takes the seat across from them at their table with a scroll in his hand.

"Hey guys, check this out, there was an incident at the docks last night and no one knows who did it." Jaune then showed the news report with news reporter Lavender giving said report.

"Authorities are baffled as to what actually took place at the Vale docks as of late last night as authorities believed it to be a heist as yet another shipment of DUST from the Schnee DUST Co. was yet again stolen by unknown thieves, while some believed this to be the work of the White Fang, the extreme Faunus rights and activist group are the ones responsible, others believed this to be the work of Roman Torchwick, the well known criminal and thief adding to his repertoire as a self proclaimed 'Master thief,' and yet authorities believe this to be the work of a new up and coming thief as earlier this week, a DUST shop was robbed of its DUST crystals but the perpetrator left his mark after murdering the shop owner….."

Upon hearing the dead DUST shop owner, Ruby stopped eating her breakfast and looked at Jaune's scroll and watched alongside her two other teammates Weiss and Blake as Lavender continued to give her report.

"….who was also the owner of a well known coffee and tea shop in Vale, the same man who was to open an open food stand during the Vytal Festival where the Vytal Tournament is to be held, the man was found dead in the early morning as one of the workers arrived for work and discovered his employer's body on the ground with a spike through his chest and a facial expression which can only be described as 'a creepy smile'…."

Jaune the exited the video report as he put his scroll away.

"Man talk about crazy right? First it was the DUST shop clerk, then the bullhead crashing on campus, and now a heist at the docks, what do you guys think about this? Do you guys think that there's a connection between the three incidents?"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other, then Weiss looked to Ruby and it was there that Weiss could see the sadness in Ruby's eyes as she remembers that Ruby was the one that saved that same man the night before being accepted into Beacon, then back to Jaune.

"Personally, I don't know, there's still much that we don't know to say that these three are related, but that is a matter for the police." Weiss then looked to Blake who gave her a slight nod. Then Ruby stood up surprising her teammates and Jaune and walks off out of the cafeteria.

"Hey sis, where are you going?" Yang called out then she looks down and saw that Ruby only ate half her breakfast, then looks back up. "You only ate half your food? If you're not going to finish, can I have it?"

Ruby only have a thumbs up as she walks out of the cafeteria. A look of concern swept along Yang's face, worried for her younger sister as she continues eating her own

breakfast while moving Ruby's plate next to hers.

"What do you think has gotten into her?" Jaune couldn't help but as the rest of Ruby's team shared the same look of concern for their leader. "Weiss and I were the ones that told Ruby about the old man when we went shopping for DUST that day."

Sensing the tone of Blake's voice, Jaune remembered that day when his team was sent to investigate what happened that day and also remembered running into Blake and Weiss, then he scratched the back of his head looking down.

"Guess that news report drudged up some bad memories, I didn't mean to upset her or anything. Think I should go to her and apologize? Or what? What do you guys think?"

Yang then waved her hand in the air for a bit. "Nah, she'll be fine, we just have to give her some space. She'll come around again for sure, Ruby can't be depressed for that long, she'll return to her normal, energetic, gun loving self again."

Jaune thought about Yang's words for a bit, and finally gave a light smile. "Yeah, you're right Yang, Ruby will be fine. You're the sister, so you know what you're talking about so I'll take your word for it, now if you ladies excuse me, I've got to get back to my team before Nora decides to finish off my pancakes, and Ren and Pyrrha could only hold her back for so long."

Jaune then rushes back to his team as Yang, Weiss, and Blake laugh at the thought of Jaune's pancakes being devoured by Nora Valkyrie. They watched Jaune make it back to his table only to hear distant ramblings going on at his teams table, which sounded like Pyrrha and Ren had failed in their mission to protect Jaune's pancakes from Nora as they could also hear Nora in the distance singing ~I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~

"Silliness aside, Jaune did bring up a valid point, so many things happened in so little time, that perhaps, and this is a long shot here, but I think these things could be connected in some shape or form. We know Roman Torchwick is connected to the White Fang and is in fact working with them." Upon hearing Blake's concerns, Yang and Weiss looked at each other with doubt in their eyes.

"Okay then, how do you explain the Bullhead crashing into the cafeteria earlier this week? How is that connected?" Sensing the doubt in Weiss's voice, Blake looked down at her food, in thought of searching for an answer. "Remember how Ruby got Cardin out of the debris? Cardin said that he heard sick laughter coming from the radio right before the crash, it could be possible that the bullhead could've been remotely hi-jacked."

"Hold it there Blake, that's some television non sense you got cooking in your head there. 'Remote hi jacking?' Really Blake, you've got to be kidding me, am I right Weiss?" Expecting Weiss to agree with her, the expression on Weiss's face proved otherwise as she crossed her arms in thought. "I suppose what Blake said could be true since the Atlas Military does have some highly advanced technology, but to think that the White Fang could get their hands on it or even Torchwick for that matter….the pieces fit, but it just doesn't add up for some reason….just thinking about it is giving me headaches."

Weiss begins rubbing the temples on her head trying to piece together the conundrum as Yang just sits in her seat, somewhat bewildered at how Weiss agreed with Blake's statement. "So you girls think that there's a missing link or two that we don't know about?"

Hearing Yang's question, both Weiss and Blake looked at each other then looked back at Yang and both gave a silent nod in response to her question. Weiss then commented on Yang's question. "The fact that there's a missing link means that someone has to investigate and find out what that link is. Yang spared no moment as she stood up from the table with a smile on her face. "Alright girls, I'll go and get my sis Ruby, then after classes are finished we'll swing by Vale and see what we can pick up."

Blake raised an eyebrow upon hearing Yang's plan. "You make it sound so simple do you really think it'll go that well? It's as Weiss said earlier, we're just students and this is a matter for the Vale Police Department to investigate, this sort of thing is out of our hands."

"True, but that never stopped us when we set out for our own investigations, so I'm sure it'll work out okay, I mean come on it's us, am I right?" Weiss and Blake both pondered at Yang's statement and doth found it had some merit, causing Blake to smile calmly. "Yeah you're right. We've always been fortunate to be at the right place at the right time, so perhaps our luck can hold out hopefully."

Weiss sighed as she knew this was going to happen whether or not she protested, as with anything relating to Team RWBY, there's always going to be some form of adventure, and thus smiles back. "Alright I'm in too. Like I said at the beginning of the semester, if we're going to do something, we should do it as a team."

Yang got up from her seat and moved between Blake and Weiss and gives both of them a one armed hug from behind with a big smile on her face. "You girls are the best! I'll go and tell Ruby what our plans are and if anything, this might perk her up a bit."

Yang released Weiss and Blake from her hugs and dashed out of the cafeteria leaving Weiss and Blake behind, Blake looked down and saw that Yang had yet to eat Ruby's unfinished breakfast, then looked to Weiss with one eye brow raised slightly. "You don't think she minds me finishing it off right?"

Weiss looked at Blake and simply shrugged her shoulders in response, then after some thought, Blake decided to eat Ruby's unfinished breakfast, the eggs and bacon still warm but getting cold as well so Blake quickly ate the food then walked with Weiss to discard their food trays as they headed off to class.

[Streets of Vale]

Throughout the streets of Vale, Emerald couldn't help but feel annoyed at her partner Mercury had willingly brought the Joker with them on their unofficial mission to off a would-be liability that Roman Torchwick had failed to accomplish so Emerald and Mercury had decided best to take the matter into their own hands. Compared to most civilians, Emerald and Mercury looked the most normal while Joker dressed up in his usual purple tux, matching purple long coat and purple Fedora; the people couldn't help but stare at him since he looked like something from an old gangster movie.

"Mercury, tell me why on Remnant did you have to bring the clown with us today? It's bad enough he's an eyesore just by looking at him!" Mercury shrugged at first, knowing full well the reason why he brought along the Joker, he just wanted to indulge in his favorite past time, trolling the heck out of Emerald, and with Joker's help, trolling her became that much more sweeter, much to Emerald's chagrin, he finally let out a breath of delight.

"Well do you want the truth? Or do you want me to keep it to myself? Because I'm pretty sure you don't want me to tell you the truth and just want me to keep to myself, Em. So if anything, I'll place my bet on you wanting to keep it to myself."

Emerald couldn't help but slide her hand over her face in annoyance with Mercury as the three continued walking around the town as they come across a crowd of people minding their own business, knowing this to be a great opportunity, she chose one unlucky civilian and quickly snatched their wallet from their back pocket then quickly slid it into her own pocket then proceeded as normal a little farther up.

It felt refreshing for Emerald to pick pocket an innocent civilian, for it brought a sense of stress relief, probably because of the random amounts of Lien each individual had, though in this particular instance, the wallet she snatched had some heft to its weight, which brought a sense of joy in her. Sadly for her though, Mercury had seen Emerald's pick pocketing of the unlucky civilian, he's been around Emerald long enough to see her skills in action. "I know you stole that guy's wallet."

"How about this? I'll happily pay you, Mercury, for five minutes of silence and to keep the clown under control, does that sound like a deal?" Mercury and Joker looked at the Lien at first then to each other, shared a few mutual grunts then turned to Emerald to give a reply on her 'deal,' with another trolling smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and leaned back on a nearby brick wall of a nearby building. "First off, Uncle J hasn't done anything that would be considered 'out of control' and secondly, that's not your money."

Joker couldn't help but chuckle as Emerald turns her head to him with a light scowl on her face then turns her attention back to Mercury. "But it could be yours and the clown's for a pleasurable five minutes of silence." Mercury tilted his head at first thinking about it, and then looks to Emerald with his usual snark. "No deal and besides, uncle didn't say anything yet."

Emerald scowled as Joker begins laughing, grabbing his gut and pointing a finger at Emerald's failed attempt to buy silence from Mercury, the only thoughts going through Emerald's head was, _'I'm really starting to hate clowns and Mercury now, why on Remnant did I have to be stuck with these two? What did I ever do wrong in the past life? On second thought never mind.'_ With that in mind she quickly turns about face and continues on their journey, with Joker's laughing coming down, and Mercury finally freeing himself from the brick wall with the snark remark. "You want me."

Joker couldn't help but take in the sights, the world of Remnant, and more specifically Vale was different to him in so many ways, for one thing, there were no super heroes around, and the closest things to said super heroes were hunters and huntresses, the technology was far more advanced than that of Gotham, or anywhere back from Joker's Earth, for example the hand held devices called 'Scrolls,' to Joker, it'd look like something that Batman would use. Something that high tech would go for something back in Gotham, but here, it's standard and easily affordable. So he pondered if there was something like that and the Atlesian Paladins lying around, what other 'toys' could be laying around for him to get his hands on? The limits were practically limitless to him, a brand new world of possibilities had opened up to the Joker and all he could do was smile to himself quietly.

As Joker was lost in his thoughts, his thoughts were suddenly put on hold when he bumped into stopped Mercury. "Why the sudden stop lad? You could've warned me if we were going to stop so suddenly." Mercury turned around to face Joker with his hands behind his head. "Emerald said she was going to ask someone for the directions to the place we're going, so we're just sitting tight until then." Joker looked at Mercury with one eye wide open and a questioning frown.

"You mean to tell me she's been leading us in random directions this entire time with no knowledge of where we're actually going? Mercury only gave simple nod in response to Joker's question as Joker face palms himself as a result of Mercury's response. "Next time you're the one walking us to wherever we need to, kiddo." Mercury gave a slight smile as he gives a thumbs up to the Joker as they continue walking ahead as Emerald had finished her conversation for directions that she desperately needed apparently in the minds of Joker and Mercury.

Following the directions that were given to her, Emerald, Joker, and Emerald arrive at a bookstore called Tukson's Book Trade: Home to every book under the sun, Mercury looked at the storefront sign as a stern look on his face. "I'm pretty sure that's false advertising." Emerald jabbed Mercury's side with an elbow for him to keep shush as the three enter the bookstore and to their surprise, the majority of the books were gone, as the three looked around, Mercury was relieved to see that the store hadn't packed the comics away yet meaning that the business is still open, Mercury couldn't help but pick a comic in particular called 'Man of Bats' and decided to look through it with Joker. Much to Joker's dismay, the images reminds him of his battles against Batman and how this comic book somehow perfectly matched the Joker's crimes exactly as he had done them.

"Talk about an eerie case of déjà vu…." Joker then shudders at the thought as Mercury turned to him and asks: "Could you ever imagine your life as a comic book character?" Joker then freezes as he snatches the book away from Mercury's hands. "Mercury, don't ever say such a thing! The mere thought of it sends shivers down my spine." Mercury couldn't help but shrug as he picked up another comic book.

Sighing at the antics of the clown and Mercury, Emerald sees the dinger bell at the counter and presses it, the ding loud enough to be heard from anywhere from the store. Then the door to the back opens up and walking in the door was none other than who the three assume to be the store owner. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade: Home to every book under the sun…."

The store owner then looks at the three people in his shop which consisted of two teens and an adult together, although when he looks at the Joker, he sees the Joker's pale skin and is somehow getting a sense of danger from the Joker, Tukson then looks to Emerald seeing as she was the one who pressed the dinger. "How can help you today? As you can see, we're going to close soon so if you have any orders you want to place, you can go to our website to place an order from there." Emerald was quick to respond to that statement. "Hi, sorry to interrupt but seeing as the majority of your books are gone in what I assume to be a move, I've only the one question to ask you then." Tukson nods his head cautiously in acceptance and replies, "Sure, what's your question?"

Emerald leans forward towards Tukson and finally asks the question, "Do you have 'Third Crusade?" Tukson's eye widened a bit as he then tries to regain his composure and shakes his head, "Sorry, we've never carried that book before." The store remains quiet for only a few moments, soon to be interrupted by Joker's sudden burst of laughter, Joker holding his gut with his left hand and covering his forehead with his right hand, everyone looking at the Joker, Tukson being confused, Emerald with an annoyed look on her face, and Mercury just looks on amused as Joker regains his composure and his laughter begins dying down.

"And here I thought the motto 'every book under the sun' meant that. Looks like you were right Mercury my dear lad…." Then Joker's grin turns into a scowl, "It is FALSE advertising…." Joker then makes his way to the counter as he slides his hands into his coat pockets as Emerald backs away from the counter, she sees the look on Joker's face and sees that he is now not to be messed with as he reached the counter, he takes out his hands and removes his hat and looks at Tukson.

Tukson taken aback by Joker's now visible pale skinned face and scowl, Joker slams one hand on the table as he reached the counter and uses the other to point at Tukson. Seeing this as an opportunity, Mercury then dimmed the store's lights so that no one from the outside could peer in, and also locked the doors.

"Now listen here bucko, I've done my fair share of advertising back from where I'm from, and between you and me, I've never once lied about what I was promoting…." Tukson looked into the Joker's eyes then looked away, "It's just a catchphrase." As Joker opens his mouth, Mercury interjects, "Its false advertisement." The Joker turns to Mercury and gives him a thumbs up and Mercury returns the gesture in kind, then Joker turns his attention back to Tukson, "Its as the boy says, its false advertising so next time think about your catchphrases before you advertise, got it?!"

"Yes." Tukson replied, upon hearing that Joker's scowl reverted back into its smile as he turns back around to see Emerald and Mercury, "You can learn a thing or two with me around, wouldn't you say kiddos?" Emerald couldn't help but make a disgusted face at the thought of Joker teaching her something, "Okay clown, are you done with your thing so I can get back to conversing with him?" Joker thought about it at first, but then decides to troll Emerald by going back to the counter, Mercury could see Emerald's face turn to one of anger and give a silly grin in return as the Joker slips one of his hands into his pocket, and back out again, "Say Tukson old boy, I assume you know what this aura thing these hunters have right?" Tukson replied, "Yes." Then Joker leans in closer, "And is it safe to assume that your former party pals, the White Fang have this aura thing as well?" Tukson's eyes grows stern as he gives his reply, "Most members are just shooting guns and take orders." Then Joker leans in a little more closer to Tukson as Tukson backs away from Joker's approach, "And one last thing, do you have aura….?" Joker finished his question with a small chuckle as Tukson's faunus senses begins setting off danger bells, but remained calm as he gives his answer, "I don't actually."

It was in that moment for some reason the Joker decided to back off and relieving Tukson of his worried senses, a breath of fresh air swept over Tukson. "Very well that's all I needed to know, sorry for being so rude to you and your business, see I'm new in town and these two kiddies were showing me around, so with all due respect, I would like to firmly shake your hand and apologize for my behavior." Joker then pulls out his hand that was in his pocket earlier and awaits a handshake from Tukson; Tukson slowly reaches out to return the gesture all the while feeling hesitant to shake the hand of the man that literally just a few seconds ago just set off danger signals on his faunus side. As his hand was about to clasp with Joker's, he paused for a second to look at the Joker, and surely enough, there was no sign of malice on the Joker's face, in fact there was just a light hearted smile as Joker nods his head.

Tukson once again heard alarm bells in his head going off again, but decides to show courtesy to his customers and grasped the Joker's hand, unfortunately he should have listened to his instincts as he is zapped by 45,000 volts of electricity, the electricity surging through his body as his heart had stopped beating, his dead hand letting go of the Joker's as the now dead Tukson falls backwards, his back hitting the door behind him, the dead body slumping downwards as it sits on the floor, smoking from the electrical surge as Joker blows the smoke away from his modified joy buzzer. "What did you do to him?" Emerald asked as the look of shock swept across his face, Joker then slides his hand back into his coat pocket as he puts his hat back on, still smiling playfully and chuckling to himself, "I guess the poor man couldn't handle a simple joy buzzer, how shocking." Joker laughed at his own little joke as Emerald looks on in annoyance with Mercury clapping in the background. "Now then, I suggest we skedaddle before someone notices something isn't right here." With both Mercury and Emerald nodding in agreement, both decide to head the Joker's words and the three left the bookstore, with Mercury holding a book in hand as they left the store. "What's with that?" Emerald asked as she sees the book in Mercury's hand and Mercury replied with a smirk look on his face, "I like the pictures."

[Undisclosed location]

As the three walked into their base of operations, they stumbled upon Roman Torchwick, working on his speech for the new White Fang recruits in a few days while the other members of the White Fang are loading items and supplies onto bullheads, "Oh look, she sent the kids and the crazy uncle again." Torchwick walks towards them, then walks around them to hold both Emerald and Mercury in his arms, "This is turning out just like the divorce," both Emerald and Mercury started gagging as Joker begins laughing annoying Roman as Emerald and Mercury shake themselves free from Roman's grasp, "Please spare us the thought of you procreating."

Roman walks forward and with a quick sleight of hand, grabs the piece of paper that was in Emerald's pocket, "Relax it was just a joke," Roman then holds up the piece of paper that he stole from Emerald up in the air, Emerald's eyes widened as she sees the piece of paper. "I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention and you might learn something, and this, just might tell me where you three have been all this time…." As Roman looks over the address he realizes the importance of the address thus returning his attention to Emerald and Mercury. "Why do you have this address?" Emerald looks into Roman's eyes and replies, "Wouldn't you like to know." Roman walks forward towards the three, keeping his focus on Emerald, "Yeah I would, now where have you been all day?" Mercury then steps up to Roman with an angry reply, "Cleaning up your problems, one of them at least." Joker stands there chuckling as if he were watching a sitcom, taking it in strides, Roman looked at the Joker in an attempt to keep him shush, then turns back to the two young teens, "I had that under control." Mercury countered, "A nearly empty bookstore, packed bags, and a ticket to Vacuo says otherwise."

That was when Joker chimed in, "Now now kiddies, I'm fairly certain that cousin Roman had a very good reason as to why he didn't send the man off his way." Roman moved away from the Joker in disgust. "The thought of you being any blood relation to me is something I don't need to think about when sleeping at night, if it were up to me I'd take you, the punk, and the street rat and I'd—" This was when Joker quickly goes for his long barreled revolver and points it at Roman's head. "If it's come down to that, I'll happily squeeze this happy trigger." A voice sounds out from above them, "I would prefer if you didn't do away with Roman, Joker. I still have use for him." The four turned to see who it was that spoke and saw Cinder standing on a platform elevator as the elevator descends to their floor, seeing Cinder got a smile going on Emerald's face as Cinder walked towards the four of them, stopping at Joker. "Believe me when I say I still have use for Roman's skills and as long as I'm here, you are to cooperate with him on my say so unless I say otherwise." Joker only responded with his hands in the air while still holding his revolver, Cinder turned her attention towards her compatriots Mercury and Emerald, "You two, didn't I specifically say to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Before Emerald could speak, Mercury decided to cut in, "To be fair, we didn't actually kill the traitor, we didn't even lay a finger on him, it was all Uncle J's doing." Cinder then turned to Joker again. "Is that so?" Emerald then replied, "This might work out for us, since Joker is still new here and nobody actually knows him but us." Cinder then turns her attention to Emerald, "I'm willing to look passed this incident, but make sure it doesn't happen again." Emerald could feel the anger within Cinder rising and solemnly nods her head. "Yes ma'am, it won't happen again."

Cinder finally turns her attention to Roman, "And you, why hasn't this been done sooner? Any longer and the traitor would've ran off with some very valuable information." Roman then points his cane to several large containers of DUST, the stolen Atleasian Paladin, and the speech he was working on in his hands. "Excuse me if I've been busy stealing every speck of DUST in the Kingdom, stealing Atleasian robots, and working on the White Fang recruitment speech, not to mention having to deal with the clown over here!" Joker innocently waves to Cinder and Roman at the mention of his name, Roman could only sigh and face palm as he looks to Cinder, "As difficult as it is dealing with him, I've got police watching every corner and DUST sales through the roof, I'm practically having this kingdom running scared."

It was then that Joker stuck his hand out to Roman as Roman backs away from Joker cutting off his conversation with Cinder, "What are you doing clown?" Roman asked as Mercury's and Emerald eyes widened since they've seen this before. "Why I'm merely offering a handshake for a job well done claiming to have the kingdom running scared, basically a sign of respect." Roman looks at Joker and sees an innocent smile as Roman begrudgingly grasps Joker's hand, Emerald and Mercury quickly turn away, expecting Roman to fry like the now deceased Tukson, only to hear Roman yelp in annoyance as Joker's crazy laughter erupts, causing everyone to stop and look at Joker as he says, "Shocking isn't it?"

 **Chapter 4: End**

 **And that was it for chapter 4 of Joker in Remnant, I know, I know, certain events in the original RWBY volumes took place prior to other events and I've basically broken the time stream, but as long as it will achieve the outcome that I want to achieve, then I can bend the time stream just a little right? Is that not how it goes for fan fics? No? I'm just being silly? Teacakes, well in any case, I still plan on writing this out whenever I've the time and memory because me on the computer is rare, so if you've any questions or comments, leave them in the review box or pm me and I'll get back to you when I can, so with that I'm just going to leave it here for now, because it's after 1 am here and I need to knock out and as always, I'll see you beautiful people in the next chapter, BYE-NEE! XD**


End file.
